


Rise and Shine

by goodbyeandgo_j



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, NSFW, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyeandgo_j/pseuds/goodbyeandgo_j
Summary: Bobby has a wet dream.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of JunBobFicsParty2019!!!!

Morning, 9am, upstair dorm.

Jiwon is sleeping deeply. Who wouldn’t after a day of 12 hours rehearsal? 

Not to mention Hanbin was full on Tigerbin mode yesterday, which resulted in Jiwon having to do one section of the choreo for three hours straight because apparently, Jiwon didn’t do the move as “smooth” as his ability allows him too. So after the rehearsal, Jiwon took dips in being the first one to shower in the dorm of four. He deemed that he deserve to shower first as no had gone through what he went through during rehearsal. Right after the hot shower he took, Jiwon just flops right on his bed and sleep the exhaustion off. 

It feels great. There’s no distraction, until now. Jiwon isn’t the type to have a lot of wet dreams because he gets enough from his hands on a daily basis. But this wet dream is different. The one he is having right now is a lot better than masturbating. It almost feels real. He can’t identify whoever is touching his chest, teasing his nipple in this dream. But whoever it is, they’re damn good at it. And he could feel his boxer being pull down, freeing his boner. Then he feels fingers wrapped around his length, moving up and down along the length. His brain subconsciously makes him think that it’s his own hand committing the act of masturbating. But after the third, the fourth rub, he feels the heat around the head of his size. This hits him hard. Hard enough for the creation of realization that it’s not a dream that he’s having, but someone is really giving him a blowjob. He immediately opens his eyes and sees someone is under the blanket. As he removes it, he sees the hair as black as night, with lips soft and tenders around his shaft. “Junhoe what th-” he couldn’t even finish the sentence as Junhoe take his whole length in. His left-hand grabs on to the bedsheet as his right-hand pull on Junhoe’s hair for dear life. Soon after, Jiwon cum deep down Junhoe’s throat and Junhoe didn’t waste any of it. He swallows every bit that Jiwon gave him. 

“Morning, sunshine. We have rehearsal in three hours, though I should come wake you up.” Junhoe said as he wipes the corner of his mouth after deep-throated Jiwon, who is still in a daze. As Junhoe was moving out of the bed, Jiwon pull on the hem of Junhoe’s shirt. “Stay.” He pulls Junhoe in as he grabs the bulge that formed on Junhoe’s sweatpants. He positions himself and Junhoe so that Junhoe is in his lab with his head on his shoulder. “At least let me give you this back.” Jiwon pulls Junhoe’s hard shaft out. “No underwear?” Jiwon teases. “Shut up!” Junhoe protests but Jiwon start moving his hands. And with a few more movements, Junhoe cum all over his abs. In a daze, Jiwon gets the tissue to clean Junhoe up and reposition them so that they could cuddle. After all, they still have three more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for all the grammar mistake!!!


End file.
